


Popping Cherry

by adorablelilshit



Series: Popping Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Blueberry, M/M, Multi, Sub Cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale Fan Fiction</p><p>Characters: Underswap Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underfell Sans<br/>This work is marked NSFW: Contains Ecto-butt, ecto-penis, Blowjob, Non-Con</p><p>Sequel to Popping Blueberry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping Cherry

Another almost typical day in Snowdin. Since the stormy night, Boss was not allowed to be alone in any room with Blue. Including if Red is in the same room. So, Boss was sleeping in the detached garage for the most part, only coming into the house when Honey was there to ensure that he was NOT alone with Blue and breaking any agreements already re-established.

Red, however, was free to stay in the house, even staying in the same room as Blue. He is not as restricted as his own brother. A part of him is nervous about this as Boss has been more pissed off as of lately, however at the same time, Red is finding himself relaxing more around the others. More so around Blue, who has every right to jump his bones. Though there's still that chance. He knows it will happen. He is uncertain when that will happen.

Honey was off at Muffetts, leaving Boss to either be in the garage or checking on Blue's traps. Blueberry himself had just finished washing the lunch plates that he and Red had. There was one other set of dishes to collect, but Blue didn't really feel like going out to the garage. He gives a sigh, knowing that there has to be something else he could to do pass up the time. Eyes follows over to Red, and a realization.

Blue not only sucked off Red, but the copy had released his own magic inside of him. It did feel good, even if he didn't know what was going to happen to him first. He begins to wonder if the other would like it just as much.

"Hey Red? Let's go to my room and play something."

The Red copy looks over to Blue from the sofa. There wasn't anything interesting on TV, but this play thing seemed to catch his interest. Just better not be boring.

"Sure. What are we gonna play? Dungeons and Humans?" He asks, making his way up the stairs, hearing Blueberry follow up after him.

"Sorta. Something new. Something old."

Both skeletons entered the room. Red walks to the center, allowing Blueberry to close the door. Blue made sure to lock it, just in case.

"So..." Blue started up the conversation, removing his bandana. "The other night... you released your magic inside of me..."

"Uh...oh. Yeah... Sorry about that... See, Boss made it so when I get aroused I can't have a full climax unless he says so...with a word... it's some sort of magic he placed on me... I don't know why though."

Red scratches the back of hid head, not really paying any attention to Blue walking closer to him, the bandana in his hands.

"So... you can't release your magic, unless a word is said?" He will have to learn this for Honey. Sounds like it would be a lot of fun. "Let me see your hand, please?"

Red shrugged, looking away and letting the other Sans take his hand. He became full aware when he felt the cloth wrap up around his wrist, tying it. Blueberry himself moves a lot faster then Red could, who's now becoming confused and aware of his surroundings. The smaller Sans had ended up behind the Fell, tying his hand together behind his back with the bandana.

"Shit... WHAT THE FUCK BLUEBERRY!?" Red growls, glaring back to the innocent looking bouncy duplicate.

"I said we're going to play something. It might be fun, or it might not be." Blue pushes Red down onto his knees. "We're going to repeat everything I had to to do you that night... only you're playing as me, and I'm playing as you."

"Oh....fuuu-" His mouth was gagged with Blueberry's own magic ecto-dick being shoved in. "Ghhnnn.." There's no way he'd be saved. Boss is bannished from the house right now, and this duplicate's brother has a habit of not getting home until dinner time, which is at least another 6 hours away. He's going to end up being at the mercy of this marshmellow's whim.

"Hnnn... th.. that feels.. that feels good.... give me more...." Blue starts to thrust a bit, to encourage Red to start sucking him off. Feeling the tongue starting to massage him, letting his own tongue roll out of his mouth. He can hear Red under him, moaning and making suckling sounds. He felt so good, it sounded like he was really enjoying himself.

"R-red... th... ahh..." He has to make sure Red was enjoying himself as well, pushing the shorts down so they fell into a pool on the floor. He can see the soft red glow of Red's own rocket, a hand reaching under him, and grabs it. Moving it to help build that tension.

Red was starting to loose himself, sucking harder on Blueberry's own schlong. Moaning more at the feeling of being jerked off by someone not him or Boss. It felt amazing, and he hopes Blueberry doesn't stop.

Hopes are dashed away, unfortunatly, when Blueberry does stop and pulls himself away from Red's mouth.

"You're really good at this game, Red..." Blueberry comments, grabbing the collar and helping Red over to his bed since Red's arms are bound behind him. The bed should help support Red better then just being on his knees.

"Okay.... I've... gotta prepare this..." He sticks two fingers into the slowly forming ecto-butt. Red bitting hard on the bed from this feeling. It's been forever since he felt someone be this gentle with him. More so since someone actually encouraged the ecto-butt to mold. With his own heat growing hot between his legs, he can feel the fingers playing around in the magic.

Blueberry concentrates on this. Pulling his gloves off after he readied the other. He can hear the other's breathing. Watching his body cover in that same soft glowing sweat. Red looked so needing.

The front door opens, followed with the whispering tone of Papyrus. Blueberry's brother.

"Sans? Red?" He'd called out.

Blueberry got a bright idea. "Wait here." He orders the now needing Sans. Unlocking his bedroom door and throwing it open.

"PAPY! UP HERE!" He cries out from the railing.

Honey looks up, seeing his Sans with an hard third leg literally sticking out. As well as a very wanting Red in the bedroom behind him.

"Sans... what are you two doing?" Honey asks, a concern in his voice.

"We're playing, Papy! Come join us!"

Papyrus walks up the stairs, looking to his brother who is now clinging to him, then over to Red panting hard with a strong desire of want and need. Apparently both parties are willing at this point. He shrugs, walk into the room with his brother.

"Sure, I'll help you both out." He moves to the bed, picking Red up off the floor and turning him around so Red's back was against his sweater.

Blueberry was so happy, he closes and locks the door, climbing onto the bed.

"I was about to put myself in him when you came home, bro!" By the stars, this game just got a whole lot better.

"Yeah? Looks like you did a good job of getting him wound up too."

"F...fuck me... please...." Red pleas, not really caring who did it at this point. He was just wanting release.

"MWEHEHEH! Red told me a secret you'll love to hear too, Bro!" Blueberry centers himself, pushing into the other.

"AH! FUUUU-" Red cried out, his moans being concealed in a kiss by Papyrus. A hand worms it's way up under his shirt, in his rib cage, and pulls out the red soul. So soft, and squishy. His heat on his legs grew hot. Blueberry grabbed it, going back to the jerking motion. Red felt his entire head swimming in nothing but lust between both of these brothers.

The kiss breaks.

"Keep your voice down, Red." Honey whispers. "We don't want your brother to find out about this."

Blueberry was rocking his own hips in and out between Red's legs. Feeling him all around. Their magic brushing against each other in this game of lust.

Honey didn't make this any easier, licking and fingering his soul.

"So, what secret did Red here tell you, bro?" Honey would ask, suckling on the soul with a gentle tongue. A hand slowly undoing the binds of the bandana holding Red's hands behind his back, and replacing the restraint with his own hand.

"I-I'll sh-ow you b-bro.." Blueberry huffs out, working himself more.

"P-please... let me come..." Red pleas in a soft whisper. "H-harder... more... please...."

Blueberry moans, feeling his own magic ready to release inside of Red. He can hear it in the other's voice. He can feel him clenching.

"R-Red... release..." He whispers, feeling his own magic release with in Red.

Red's magic released in Blueberry's hand, between both of them.

Honey watches the two of them compulse together, letting the soul go back to where it belongs. That was amazing to watch. Both his brother and his brother duplicate coming pratically at the same time. Pant in unison, even collaps in a heap with each other. He kisses Red gently on his head, then his brother.

Red is clearly spent, panting hard from both brothers. Honey let his arms go, giving Blueberry back his bandana.

"Bro, the next time you want to play this game with Red, let me know. I'll make sure you both feel real good."


End file.
